In a CoCrPt-oxide granular type magnetic recording layer to be presently used, CoCrPt particles must be downsized with an improvement in a recording density. If the magnetic particles are downsized, however, the thermal stability decreases. Then, a medium called a PPM has been proposed. In the PPM, bits are maintained by pinning domain walls by forming holes or nonmagnetic pinning sites in a domain wall motion type magnetic layer. Examples of the method for forming the pinning sites include a method for forming a nonmagnetic metal part in a magnetic recording layer according to sputtering film formation or the like, and a method for forming holes in a magnetic recording layer utilizing an underlayer having a hole convex. The method for forming nonmagnetic pinning sites according to sputtering film formation or the like makes it difficult to control the position and shape of a nonmagnetic part in principle, which increases the position of the nonmagnetic part and the dispersion of the shape. On the other hand, although there is a report example in which a method used for an underlayer having a hole convex such as anodized alumina improves the position and the dispersion of the shape in a pitch of 30 nm or more, and forms holes in a magnetic recording layer, the method makes it difficult to achieve a high density equal to or greater than the present recording density in the size. When the pitch is less than 30 nm, the method makes it difficult to set the position and the dispersion of the shape to 15% or less.